


DIY

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, It's not what you think, M/M, Piercings, alt title: Just Stab Me Just Fucking Do It, i don't even know what else to tag this with, slight nsfw mention i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Kokichi decides that he wants to get a piercing of some kind, and ropes a reluctant Rantarou into helping him with that. Kokichi winds up satisfied with the result, while Rantarou simply winds up full of regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i got inspired by the headcanon that rantarou did all of his piercings himself, and this was the result. it got longer than i planned but here take it anyway
> 
> (also posted to [tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/158285249555/diy), as usual)

“So, did you do those yourself, Amami-chan?”

Rantarou glances up from his lunch to see Kokichi staring at him intently, eyes fixed on the row of rings lining the side of his ear. “... You mean my piercings?”

“Duh. What else would I be talking about, dummy?” Kokichi asks, then reaches up to flick one of them.

Rantarou swats Kokichi’s hand away, frowning. He’s spent enough time around the other boy to be mostly used to his nonsense by now, violations of personal space included. In fact, he’s one of the few who tolerates Kokichi to begin with, which is why they often end up eating lunch together.

“Well, why do you ask?” Rantarou replies, genuinely curious. Kokichi’s inquiry is completely out of the blue, after all.

Kokichi hums, cocking his head. “Does it matter? It’s a pretty simple question. Just answer it.”

Rantarou rolls his eyes. “Yes, I did them myself.”

“Wow, really?” Kokichi leans up to get a better look at them, wonderment written all over his features. “That’s soooo cool! Have you ever done them for anyone else?”

It’s obvious that Kokichi’s reaction is exaggerated, but Rantarou figures that he can stand to humor him for the time being. “Yeah. A couple of my sisters wanted them, too.” At that, a small, involuntary smile twitches at his lips, just for a second. Then he continues sarcastically, “What, did you want one or something?”

Kokichi’s eyes light up. “You mean you’d be willing to do something like that for _me_ , Amami-chan?”

“That was a joke and you know it.”

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Kokichi complains, pouting. “Besides, what if _I_ wasn’t joking? Maybe I do want to get a piercing!”

“No, you don’t.”

“Sure I do! You don’t know me!”

“Well, you’re not getting one from me.”

“Huh?” Kokichi’s demeanor shifts again, suddenly inquisitive. “When did I say I needed you to do it?”

“You didn’t. I just thought I’d make that clear,” Rantarou answers.

Kokichi scoffs. “Well, if you were able to do all of yours on your own, then I should be able to give myself at least one too, _obviously_.”

“You’ll end up giving yourself an infection,” Rantarou snorts as he returns his attention to his food, more amused than anything else at the idea of Kokichi trying to give himself a piercing.

“Hmm? Do you think I can’t do it properly? Are you worried about me, perhaps?” Kokichi grins slyly, inching closer. “If that’s the case, maybe you _should_ be the one to do it. You know, since you’re the one with all the experience.”

“You literally just said you didn’t need me to do it.”

“I don’t!” Kokichi chirps. “I never said anything about not wanting you to, though!”

“And what do I get out of it?” Rantarou counters, not about to let Kokichi win him over with his doublespeak that easily.

“Well, what is it that you want, exactly?” Kokichi taps thoughtfully at his chin. “Is it money? I’ve got plenty of that. Or we could just say that I owe you a favor of your choosing.”

Rantarou considers this, brows knitting. “... Actually, I just need to know two things, if you can give me straight answers for once.”

“Should I ask what you mean by ‘straight’?” Kokichi asks with a deceptively innocent look.

Unsure whether he’s joking about his dishonesty or his sexuality, Rantarou pointedly ignores him. “First of all, why are you suddenly interested in getting a piercing in the first place?”

“Suddenly? It wasn’t sudden. I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” Kokichi’s eyes lock onto Rantarou’s earrings again. “I mean, they look pretty cool, right? I bet I’d look great with a couple like yours!”

There’s no way to confirm whether Kokichi is telling the truth about that, so Rantarou sighs, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt on that count. His next question is more important, anyway. “Fair enough. Secondly, why me? If you’re offering to pay me, couldn’t you just as easily go get it done professionally?”

“I could,” Kokichi affirms nonchalantly. “But I trust _you_ , Amami-chan. You should be honored!”

“Okay, and now I’d like a _real_ answer,” Rantarou says without missing a beat.

“What? You don’t believe me?” Kokichi’s lower lip quivers, crocodile tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes. “And after I told you something like that… you’re so mean!”

Unmoved by Kokichi’s melodrama, Rantarou tells him, “I have absolutely no reason to believe that.”

“But it makes enough sense, doesn’t it?” Kokichi reasons, his expression smoothing itself out effortlessly. “I’d have to trust you at least a little to let you put a needle through any part of my body. Do you have any idea how many people would pay to be given that opportunity?” He grins, like that’s something to be proud of.

Rantarou stalls by taking a bite of his food as he thinks it over, chewing deliberately slowly. Well, when Kokichi puts it like that, he almost has a point. At least half of the people in their class alone would definitely pay actual money to stab him.

Kokichi continues to stare at Rantarou unblinkingly until Rantarou finally swallows, then sighs, resigned. “Fine. If you really are serious, then come to my house after school.”

Instantly brightening, Kokichi exclaims, “Really? Well then, I’m holding you to that- no take-backs!”

Rantarou figures that he could say the same thing himself, except as far as he’s concerned, it won’t be any big loss if Kokichi doesn’t show up.

\---

Kokichi does show up, and Rantarou isn’t sure whether to be surprised or not.

Still, he’s a man of his word, so he has Kokichi sit on his bed while he goes to wash his hands. He comes back with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and begins preparing his makeshift piercing kit while Kokichi looks on in fascination.

“So, Ouma-kun,” Rantarou begins, cutting right to the chase before Kokichi can say anything. “You never told me- exactly where do you want it? And no, I will not do it _anywhere_ , so think before you speak.”

“Sheesh, you ought to lighten up a little, Amami-chan. I wasn't going to say anything outlandish,” Kokichi replies. “Actually, I was thinking my ears would be a good place to start.”

Well, that's an unexpectedly normal answer. “All right,” Rantarou says as he delicately pinches a piercing needle between his fingers to go about sterilizing it. He can work with that. “Where on your ears?”

“Hmmm.” Kokichi hums and hums, idly swinging his legs back and forth. By the time Rantarou is already finished with one needle and starting on another, he still doesn't seem to have decided, so Rantarou glances over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You should have given it some thought before you came here, Ouma-kun.”

“I did, but… it's just such a hard decision to make, you know?” Kokichi frets. “I mean, it's basically permanent!”

“Not really. If you end up not liking a piercing, you can just take it out after it's healed. The hole will close back up eventually,” Rantarou says, unable to gauge the degree to which Kokichi is playing up his nervousness.

He assumes it was quite a bit when Kokichi immediately relaxes, feigning surprise. “Oh, is that so? Well, in that case, here's good!” Kokichi grabs his own earlobes to indicate the location to which he's referring.

“So both earlobes, then. All right.” Rantarou cleans a third needle as a backup. “Those are a good place to start with. They're easy to clean and maintain compared to other areas.”

“Other areas?” Kokichi echoes, intrigued. “You sound like you know that from personal experience. Do you have other piercings, Amami-chan?”

“Sure.” Rantarou points to the edge of his right eyebrow. “I have one right here, but I don't wear it to school.”

“Oooh, impressive.” Kokichi leans forward, palms on his knees. “What about your dick, is that pierced too?”

Rantarou opens his mouth for a second as if to rebut Kokichi, then closes it, frowning tersely. He should have seen that one coming. “That's not a piercing someone can do on their own,” he finally responds, exasperated.

“That isn’t what I asked, though!” Kokichi says with the most irritating smile possible.

Not wanting to give Kokichi the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed, Rantarou switches topics. “I don't have to do this for you, you know.” 

Kokichi sits up straight again, crossing his arms. “Aww, don't be such a killjoy. I was just pulling your leg a little.”

“Well, don't.” Rantarou says simply, uncapping the bottle of rubbing alcohol to dab some onto a cotton ball.

Kokichi’s lip protrudes slightly to illustrate his displeasure, but Rantarou ignores this, gently grabbing Kokichi’s left ear to swab around and behind it. Then he produces a black marker to carefully dot the point that he plans to pierce, the color impossible to miss on Kokichi’s pale skin. After making sure that everything is in order, Rantarou reaches for one of the sterilized needles and carefully readjusts his grip on Kokichi’s ear.

Kokichi remains oddly silent throughout this process, and this causes Rantarou to pause as he pinches the needle firmly between his thumb and two fingers. “Are you still sure about this?”

“Oh, is Amami-chan concerned for me?” Kokichi asks, that obnoxiously smug grin returning.

“‘Concerned' would be too generous a word,” Rantarou answers dryly, even though he knows that isn't entirely true. “I'm just trying to take this seriously, and I'd appreciate it if you could do the same, since I'm doing this as a favor.”

“I am taking this seriously!” Kokichi insists, pretending to be offended at the notion that he isn't.

“Okay, then I need you to tell me that it's fine.”

Kokichi’s expression flattens, going totally neutral. “It's fine. Really. I've said as much, haven't I? I can handle one measly piercing.”

“You said you wanted both ears done.”

“Two measly piercings,” Kokichi corrects himself. “Same difference.” When Rantarou gives him a dubious look, he adds, “Hey, weren't you the one who said this wasn't that big of a deal? And that if I don't like them, I can just take them out after they heal?”

A few long moments pass in which Rantarou is silent, meeting Kokichi’s eyes with a hard, measured stare. At last, however, he concedes with a sigh. “All right, it’s your call.” He poises the needle again with steady fingers. “Ready? This’ll just pinch a bit.”

“Yes, just do it already,” Kokichi demands, shoulders tensing with palpable excitement. “Just fucking _stab_ me.”

Without any further ado, Rantarou obliges, driving the needle through Kokichi’s earlobe in one swift, fluid motion.

Kokichi _howls_. “Ow- oh my god, ow, it hurts! It huuuuurts!” He begins to squirm as though distressed, tears already slipping down his cheeks. It’s such a convincing performance that if Rantarou weren’t already nearing the limits of his patience, he might have actually been impressed.

“It does not. Stay still,” Rantarou scolds, flicking Kokichi in the forehead. Kokichi continues sniveling pathetically as Rantarou picks up a silver stud and deftly slips it through the hollow of the needle. Then he removes the needle entirely to secure the earring in place. “There. That one’s done.”

Kokichi’s caterwauling immediately stops, and he blinks the moisture from his eyes to smile delightedly at Rantarou. “Oh, already? How does it look? Let me see!”

Rantarou retrieves a small hand mirror to show Kokichi the result, and Kokichi appears transfixed, fingers moving to flick and roll his shiny new bauble between them. “Wow. It really does look like the work of a professional. Just as I expected of Amami-chan!”

“You’ll have to keep that in for about five or six weeks while it’s still healing,” Rantarou informs him, setting the mirror down. “After that, you can start swapping it for others. You should continue to clean around it regularly, though. And rotate it sometimes, so it doesn’t stick to your skin.”

“Easy-peasy,” Kokichi says, waving a hand dismissively. “So, are you gonna do the other one or what?”

“If you can manage to sit still this time, then sure.”

“I will. Promise!” Kokichi agrees cheerfully, which Rantarou doesn’t find terribly reassuring.

Still, he goes ahead and repeats the same steps he used before, cleaning and marking Kokichi’s right earlobe before puncturing it and sliding in the earring. This time, to Rantarou’s amazement, Kokichi doesn’t make a peep. There aren’t even any noticeable changes in his expression, and Rantarou finds himself almost unsettled, because _how the fuck is he able to do that_.

“Well, there you are,” Rantarou announces, pulling away. “Done and done.”

Kokichi beams, then flips the loose ends of his choppy hair back and turns his head from side to side. “So, how do I look?”

Rantarou assesses him casually, then starts gathering his tools up again. “Not bad. They work for you.”

“You really think so?” Kokichi giggles like Rantarou was just flattering him.

“Sure. They're cute,” Rantarou says, shrugging. He can put any qualms he has with Kokichi’s attitude aside in the interest of aesthetic appreciation, at least. Then, having gathered his items, he continues, “Anyway, we’re done here.”

Kokichi jumps to his feet. “Not yet! I haven’t paid you back!”

Given whom he’s dealing with, Rantarou isn’t too excited to hear that. “... I thought that we agreed that this was a favor.”

“We did?” Kokichi asks, his head tilting a bit in confusion.

“Yeah. We did.” Rantarou eyes Kokichi warily, wondering what he’s up to.

“Oh. Well, in that case…” Kokichi walks as if he’s going to move past Rantarou, only to stop at his side. “Just consider this my thanks.” And then, before Rantarou can react, Kokichi lifts himself onto his tiptoes and presses his lips to Rantarou’s cheek.

Rantarou blinks, legitimately stunned. Maybe he shouldn’t be. Maybe he should have expected Kokichi, with all of his unabashed yet unsubstantial flirting, to do something like that. But he still finds himself unable to say anything until Kokichi pipes up again, pulling him out of his stupor with a crooning, “You’re the best, _Rantarou-onii-chan_.”

“Get out.” Rantarou turns and starts to walk towards his bathroom to stow his piercing kit again, realizing that he can no longer fight back the pink tint filling his face and threatening to spill out across his neck and ears. “Out of my house. Leave.”

“Ouch. That’s so cold!” Kokichi whines from the bedroom, and Rantarou can only imagine how pitiful he probably looks. His upbeat tone returns in seconds, though, as per usual. “But okay, I can tell when I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’ll just be on my way, then… see you later, Amami-chan.”

Rantarou doesn’t look up or say anything, nor does he realize that he was holding his breath until he hears the front door close to signal Kokichi’s departure. After that, he exhales deeply, hyperaware of how quiet everything suddenly is.

“God, he’s insufferable,” Rantarou mutters to himself. It’s a form of denial, and he realizes this as his fingers graze the spot on his cheek that Kokichi kissed. He didn't hate it, and he knows he didn't hate it, and maybe that's the problem.

He shakes his head quickly as though to snap himself out of it and sighs. “The absolute _worst_.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i considered making this amasai, but then i realized how much more down for this ouma would definitely be than shuuichi.
> 
> also i still dig oumami whoops


End file.
